


Switch

by rhoen



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/rhoen
Summary: Raidou wants to try something new with Genma, and finally plucks up the courage to ask.





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I try to do a short prompt fill... Oops?

In the cold light of day, the question weighing on Raidou’s tongue feels foolish. He’s not sure why, but it almost embarrasses him, and as he and Genma share breakfast together before heading out to work, he can feel Genma’s curious gaze on him. He keeps quiet, though, mulling over the desire simmering within him and wondering if he should address it.

Perhaps it’s a fleeting fancy, he thinks as they ready themselves and pull on their sandals, although he already knows it’s not. All through washing the dishes, brushing his teeth and checking his kit, his mind was on the longing that almost came to a head last night. He thinks of the way he’d felt as his fingers pressed into Genma’s hips, holding him steady as Genma rode him. Sex has always felt good, especially with Genma, but he’d yearned for something more in that moment, so much so that the desire had hurt, offering him pain when he should have been feeling nothing but pleasure.

The day draws by slowly, Raidou’s assignment of guarding the Hokage during an annual trading summit not challenging enough to fully distract him. For the most part he keeps himself steady and alert, but he can’t prevent his mind from wandering at times, thoughts of wrapping his thighs around Genma’s waist and watching his lover’s expression as he takes him distracting him in bursts. He can never quite rid himself of that ache, that deep, gnawing longing that has him spending his entire break staring into space, wondering what it would feel like to be taken by Genma. Good, he imagines. He’s seen in the play of emotions across Genma’s handsome face the flicker of discomfort now and then when the angle was too much, the penetration a little too hasty or their third or fourth round ill advised, but the overwhelming feedback is that of pleasure and enjoyment, Genma’s moans of contentment as Raidou fills him completely echoing around them and the gasps and sighs he makes as they move together stirring Raidou’s blood.

Raidou’s not exactly proud of the fact he has to bring himself off before returning to work, the imagined sensations of being in Genma’s position tugging him towards rapid completion. Complacency is one of the worst sins a shinobi can commit, and he curses softly as he cleans himself up, returning to work and hoping that no one notices his elevated heartbeat.

The summit continues well into the afternoon, and it’s early evening before it draws to a close. Raidou is relieved when he can finally head home, the longing that had never fully left returning full force, and along with it a sense of anxiety he’s unfamiliar with.

Genma is there already, food waiting on the stove to be reheated. Raidou pulls him into a tighter embrace than usual, glad to be home. He buries his face in Genma’s neck, allowing his thoughts and feelings to wash over him for a moment now it’s safe to do so, and when Genma asks him if he’s had a good day, he can only hum in agreement, trying to work out how to phrase the question he wants to ask.

After dinner, his focus on Genma’s hands scrubbing the pan to make sure that it’s clean, he finally manages.

“Gen?”

“Hm?”

Raidou pauses, testing the weight of the words on his tongue. His heart beats a little too quickly, thumping strongly against his ribcage.

“Can we try something else tonight?”

“Something else? How do you mean?”

Genma looks up at him then, placing the pan on the drying rack and fixing Raidou with an open, inquisitive look.

“I… I’d like to try switching.”

Understanding dawns on Genma’s face, and suddenly Raidou isn’t the only one with a racing pulse. He looks at the shift in Genma’s expression, all at once thrilled and made nervous by it.

“If that’s okay?” he adds, needing to hear it.

Genma nods, taking a moment to find his voice. “Yeah, we can do that.” He turns back to the dishes, seeming a little tense; excited, perhaps. Maybe nervous. “What brought this on?”

Genma knows Raidou. He knows Raidou has never bottomed for anyone. It came up in one or two conversations before they were an item, and once at the beginning of their relationship. Genma had been curious as to why Raidou was against it, but had accepted Raidou’s explanation of ‘it’s just not my thing’. It wasn’t as if it negatively impacted on their sex life.

Raidou gives a shrug, because he’s not entirely sure how to put his answer into words. “Last night…” He trails off, and tries a different approach. “I’ve wondered about it now and then. It was almost all I could think about last night.”

“While we were…?”

Raidou nods, feeling himself flush a little.

“Oh Rai,” Genma murmurs, wiping his hands and fitting himself into Raidou’s arms. “You should have said something.”

“I wasn’t sure if I…”

Raidou’s hands run over the thin fabric of Genma’s top, pulling him even closer.

“But you’re sure now?”

“Yes,” he nods, accepting the kiss Genma presses to his lips. It’s careful at first, gradually becoming more heated, and after a few moments they pull away, both content with the expression of interest.

“Do you want to go to bed now?” Genma offers.

Raidou shakes his head. “In a bit. I want to shower first too.”

Genma gives a soft hum. “Okay. Just say when.”

“I will.”

 

The rest of the evening takes on a new, quiet sense of excitement, and as they ready their things for the morning before taking their usual seats on the sofa with their respective books, Raidou is aware of the fact they’re simply waiting, both anticipating what’s to come. It’s hard to sit still and focus, waiting it out until the time feels right, and he becomes more and more aware of Genma’s warmth against his side as the seconds tick by. He doesn’t manage to wait as long as he’d planned before starting to get ready for bed.

The excitement he feels as he showers, Genma’s hands keen and gentle against his skin, reassures Raidou, quieting the lingering doubt that resurfaces for a moment. The only thing that puzzles him is why it took so long for him to want this. Now that he’s acknowledged it, there’s nothing he can think of that he wants more. He almost trembles, putty in Genma’s hands, when Genma leans in and murmurs his suggestion that they go through to the bedroom.

Raidou has never cared less about brushing his teeth in his life. The wait, having to postpone the moment he’s anxious to experience, is torture. By the time they reach their bed, Raidou’s restraint has vanished, and he tugs Genma to him, kissing him with unrivalled abandon. They tumble to the sheets, the familiar taste of mint and warmth causing Raidou to groan as Genma’s weight settles against him. He doesn’t think twice about bringing his knees up to squeeze at Genma’s side, thrilled and elated and a little terrified by the position. He shivers, his entire body seized by longing that pools hotly in his gut, drawing his focus down to where they shift and grind against each other with torturous slowness. Genma doesn’t pick up the pace, forcing Raidou to endure the eternity of each unrelenting second in full. He feels empty, bereft in a way he’s never noticed before, and he hungers to satisfy that need; he _aches_ for it.

“Ready?” Genma finally asks, pulling away from the kiss and leaving Raidou panting beneath him.

All Raidou can do is nod in response, waiting impatiently as Genma reaches for the lube. When a condom is held up in question, he shakes his head. “No,” he states, his voice firm and steadier than he’d expected it to be. “U-unless you want to,” he adds in a rush, remembering that this isn’t just about him.

Genma kisses him hotly in response. “Without is good.”

Raidou means to murmur in assent, but instead he whimpers, his mind latching onto the little detail and expanding on it. At times condoms are convenient, and Genma sometimes prefers them to avoid too much mess afterwards, but without the barrier he will feel every inch of Genma, and Genma will feel every inch of him. The thought of Genma coming inside of him makes Raidou shiver, flushing and groaning as he pulls Genma down for another kiss, this one messier than the last and more teeth and tongue than coordination. Genma doesn’t seem to care, giving as good as he gets.

The next time they break apart, though, Genma’s hand pushes at Raidou’s chest, encouraging him to stay put. His pulse races and flutters beneath his skin, and he looks almost nervous.

“You’ll say if you want me to stop?”

Raidou nods, trying to find his voice. “Yeah.”

“You know you don’t owe me anything?”

“I know,” Raidou says softly, his frustration at the delay tempered by Genma’s concern. “I want this. I want you.”

That’s all the confirmation Genma needs. He leans in and gives Raidou one last, fleeting kiss, before pulling back and working some lube onto his fingers, coating them liberally. Raidou’s breath hitches, catching in his throat, and he tries to remind himself to relax through the dizzying rush he’s feeling. Careful fingers trace down over his perineum, leaving a cool trail of lube in their wake, and fingertips graze against his entrance a mere second before Genma’s lips caress the flushed skin of his chest, kissing and nuzzling his way towards Raidou’s nipple.

The dual assault causes Raidou to tense, gasping as his mind tries to zero in on the new, unfamiliar touch, while his body quickly responds to the familiar. Genma’s tongue flicks and teases his nipple as his finger slowly circles and rubs over the tight ring of muscles, and Raidou forces himself to relax, his breath leaving him in a choppy exhale as he tries to work out which sensation to focus on. Neither wins.

When Genma kisses lower, it’s easier to concentrate. Raidou’s fingers curl in the sheets, a flicker of desperation peaking as Genma teases him again but doesn’t push in. With his heels digging into the mattress, Raidou shifts his hips, wanting to ease the ache gripping him. He’s rewarded by an increase in pressure, and he parts easily for the strange intrusion, gasping in surprise when Genma’s mouth closes around his cock too.

“No,” he breathes, tensing. “No, don’t…”

Genma pulls his hand away immediately, and Raidou whimpers at the loss, trying to gather his thoughts as Genma’s releases his cock.

“Just…” Raidou tries to explain before Genma can speak. “Just your fingers.”

“Oh,” Genma says softly, teasing over the already slick muscles again. “Does it feel good?”

He pushes in as he speaks, only to the first knuckle, and Raidou clutches at the sheets again.

Raidou’s honest response is: “I don’t know.” He considers the strange feeling for a moment, trying to get used to it and the way it causes his breath to come in shorter, quicker gasps, before encouraging himself to relax a little more and take more of Genma’s finger. He can’t name the way it makes him feel, but as Genma carefully pushes in a little further, attentive gaze watching for signs of discomfort as he kneels between his thighs, Raidou decides it’s not entirely unpleasant.

“Keep going,” he encourages, tilting his head back and closing his eyes to better focus. He can feel the slick slide of skin against sensitive skin, every nerve ending alive to the stimulation and sending him feedback he’s never experienced before. It’s a little overwhelming, and when he feels Genma lean down to press a kiss to his cock he realises he’s only semi hard.

“Still good?” Genma checks.

“Mm,” Raidou confirms, shivering again as Genma circles his finger, pushing against the muscles embracing the intrusion rather than pushing in any further. It leaves Raidou groaning and begging for Genma to do it again. “Oh fuck! D-do tha–”

It’s such a small movement, but the effects ripple throat Raidou’s body, leaving him groaning as his awareness of what’s being done to him increases.

“Kiss me,” he pleads, needing an anchor as he shifts and adjusts to the new possibilities opening up between them. Genma complies with enthusiasm, a second finger nudging against Raidou’s entrance as he does, and Raidou answering by groaning into the kiss.

The second digit adds more of a challenge. The stretch becomes a warm ache, and Raidou’s insides fluttering as they’re opened with careful little thrusts. It doesn’t take long before he’s undone by the wet slide of skin against sensitive nerve endings, and he tugs at Genma, wanting to feel even more. He doesn’t feel full enough. The stretch doesn’t last long enough, nor do Genma’s fingers fill him as deeply as he needs.

Before adding a third finger, Genma pulls away to add more lube. The cool kiss of it in such an unfamiliar, intimate place leaves Raidou biting his lip, his cock twitching in interest.

“Does it always feel like this?” he asks.

Genma, two fingers slipping inside Raidou with next to no resistance and a third teasing his entrance, quirks his head. “Which part?”

The third finger eases into him, causing Raidou’s thoughts to scatter as the warm ache returns, giving him more of what he needs. “Ah! A-all of it,” he stammers out.

“Does it feel good now?”

“Yes!” Raidou breathes, cohesive thought leaving him as Genma pushes his fingers in even deeper, the natural tapering and swell of his knuckles leaving Raidou unable to think. Instead he feels, his whole body flushed with the effort and elation of being stretched open. It’s more than just physical, he realises, his heart skipping a beat within his chest not just due to the sensory input, but also an emotional one he hadn’t expected. It’s Genma: Genma slowly, carefully and lovingly working him open, preparing him; Genma whose warm body presses close against his own and whose lips steal the needy sounds Raidou has started to make; Genma who will fuck him and fill him; Genma who will take him.

Raidou’s whole world is reduced to the physical, nothing beyond Genma’s touch mattering. He distantly remembers his reservations – the insecurities and concerns that seem so trivial now, so insignificant. When Genma withdraws his fingers, just as flushed and undone by longing as him, Raidou is incapable of thinking of a single reason why not to do this. He needs it; he needs Genma, and the fullness and the closeness and the warmth of the man he loves.

It takes an age before Genma seems satisfied that he’s worked enough lube onto his flushed cock, perhaps in part due to the fact he seems to close to the edge already. His cheeks are rosy, his eyes alive with longing as he works more lube into Raidou, and Raidou gazes up at him, in awe of the fact he’s caused this. He can forget the gnawing desire for a moment just to appreciate the way Genma looks down at him, loving and in love and about to give all Raidou needs.

Genma’s cock is far bigger than his fingers. As the head nudges against his entrance, Genma leaning over him and holding his body at a careful distance as he lines up, Raidou feels a flutter of anxiety, followed by a rush of excitement. He exhales, and when he feels Genma pushing steadily he encourages himself to relax.

At first Genma slips, causing a flush of frustration to grip Raidou, but on the second attempt he manages, the pressure against Raidou’s entrance gradually building until it at last it breaks, filling Raidou with a sudden rush as the head of Genma’s cock breaches him. He cries out, tensing around the intrusion, and claws at Genma’s back, gasping. Genma’s lips caress the smooth side of his neck, his voice low and steady.

“You’re okay, Rai. I’ve got you,” he promises. “Tell me if it’s too much. We can stop, it’s okay. It’s okay.”

In answer, Raidou tugs insistently at Genma, wanting him closer, wanting the weight and warmth of his body over him. He can feel his pulse around the point where they’re connected, the muscles aching and fluttering as he encourages himself to relax, and he knows that stopping now isn’t an option. He wants this; all of it.

“Gen,” he gasps, shivering and flushing as he moves his leg and hooks it around Genma’s. The angle changes only a fraction, but he feels it keenly and groans, tugging at Genma again, wanting him deeper. “Move.”

With what Raidou thinks is undue care, Genma pushes in, the slow, torturous slide causing Raidou to clutch at Genma, before deciding that the sheets are a safer option. His fingers twist into the fabric, back arching as he takes Genma deeper, his body flushing and trembling with the effort of it. The strangeness of it, the newness, leaves him dizzy and breathless, and he wants to tell Genma how much he loves it – how much he loves him – but he can’t find the words.

When Genma finally bottoms out, hips flush against Raidou’s and damp skin kissing damp skin, Raidou finds fingers pushing his hair back from his brow and Genma’s warm, reverent gaze looking down at him. Genma takes his face in his hands and kisses him slowly, deeply, pouring into the touch things that words cannot describe.

Raidou tries to kiss back, feeling broken and complete. Genma twitches inside him, his cock stretching and filling Raidou, and Raidou whimpers, feeling a sob rise in his throat. He wants to say, he needs to say…

“I… I love you,” he breathes when the kiss breaks, struggling to draw enough air into his aching chest to get the words out.

Genma answers with a shift of his hips, the small movement echoing through Raidou’s body. “I love you too,” he murmurs, repeating the action when Raidou’s response is to shudder with pleasure, his hands twisting even further into the sheets. Genma pulls out just enough to slide back in, the gentle friction of lube on skin sending sparks of pleasure cascading through Raidou.

“Shit,” Genma hisses, repeating the motion with care. Raidou can’t help tensing slightly, cradling Genma within him and relishing the warm ache it causes. “Not gonna last long.”

Raidou would be lying if he said he didn’t mind. He can’t imagine relinquishing this, letting it go, and he clings to Genma in answer, rocking his hips as much as he can under Genma’s weight. Genma gives an answering thrust, this time more confident, and it sends shivers of delight coursing through Raidou. The next is more confident still, and Raidou feels something akin to a laugh bubbling up in his chest as they relax into a steady rhythm, the sensation of Genma’s cock stretching and sliding against his entrance more and more thrilling with each passing moment.

It quickly becomes clear to Raidou that he won’t last long either. The stimulation of being fucked while his cock is trapped between their bodies is easily enough to bring him to completion, and no doubt would eventually if Genma didn’t reach between them, expert fingers wrapping around Raidou’s cock and giving a purposeful stroke. The distance to completion halves, and Raidou chokes on his protest as he understands why Genma is doing this: Genma is teetering on the brink, his pace starting to falter.

“Fuck,” Genma breathes, leaning down for a messy kiss. His hair tickles Raidou’s cheek, and Raidou reaches up to push it back, loving and admiring the man he suddenly realises is about to come inside him.

“Harder,” he begs, the distance halved again and his control slipping. He doesn’t want to come before Genma. He doesn’t want to miss this.

A few strokes later, it happens. Raidou stops fighting back his own release as he recognises the familiar play of tension throughout Genma’s body, and knows there’s no way Genma can pull himself back from the edge. Raidou moans in appreciation, reaching up and kissing Genma as if his life depends on it as the other man comes, spilling himself in Raidou with a groan and visceral shudder.

The thought – the knowledge – of what was happening undoes Raidou. The faltering pace and momentary tightness of Genma’s hand on his cock as he struggles with his own release helps Raidou reach his own, the familiar sensation heightened and intensified by the fact he’s still being penetrated. Every nerve ending floods him with overwhelming feedback, and Raidou struggles to hold onto awareness as his cock twitches and pulses, come spilling between them and smearing on their stomachs as Genma rides out the last of his orgasm, helping to fuck Raidou through his.

He’s never felt anything like it, and when they fall still, collapsed against each other and panting as echoes of pleasure ripple through them, he touches Genma’s hair, still dazed. He’s still trying to recover, and work out why he feels different, when Genma moves, pulling out and rolling off of him. Raidou doesn’t much care for the loss. He reaches out, wanting to plead Genma to come back to him, when he realises that Genma has shifted to the edge of the bed to grab tissues. Right, he thinks, knowing this part but never having been on the other side of it. He takes the tissues that are offered and, with shaky hands, cleans his skin off as best he can. Genma helps with gentle touches, and as soon as they’re done and the tissues have been thrown into the bin, Genma returns to Raidou, eager to embrace him.

Raidou’s body feels so heavy he can barely raise his arm to welcome Genma back to his side. The other man curls up against him, leg thrown over Raidou’s thighs and arm wrapped around his chest as he uses Raidou’s shoulder as a pillow. His body is like a furnace, but despite that Raidou still tugs him closer.

“You okay?” Genma asks. Raidou can feel him trembling slightly. Or maybe that’s his own body. He isn’t entirely sure. All he knows is that he feels sated, although a little empty. He’ll need another tissue: lube, and perhaps come is leaking onto the bedsheets.

“Yeah,” he breathes, slowly trying to piece together all the feedback he’s receiving. He feels exhausted, more worn than he would have expected. His emotions are also all over the place too, and as he turns and presses a kiss to Genma’s brow, feels his heart constrict. “Thank you.”

Genma gives a warm chuckle, shifting against his side and then tilting his jaw up for a proper kiss. “Anytime.” He pauses to steal another kiss, his expression becoming more serious as he continues: “Was it good? I didn’t hurt you?”

“No, you didn’t,” Raidou reassures him, closing his eyes and relaxing against the pillow, finding it easier to lose himself in the afterglow this way. “And it was good. I could stand to do this a lot more often.”

“Mm, so could I,” Genma murmurs in agreement, his body becoming heavier against Raidou’s side and his words slowing. “A lot, lot more often…”

Raidou’s lips quirk up in a smile, his eyes now too heavy to open. He considers moving to get a tissue, and then decides it’s not worth the effort. There’s not that much lube anyway, and the thought of Genma’s come staining the top of his thighs isn’t an altogether unattractive one – something he’ll definitely have to revisit in the morning.

With the last of his strength, Raidou tugs the covers into place over them, and curls towards Genma.


End file.
